Computing systems may be found in the workplace, at home, or at school. Computing systems may include computing and data storage systems to process and store data. Some computing systems have begun offering centralized, virtual computing options known as service provider environments that may reduce overall costs, improve availability, improve scalability, and reduce time to deploy new applications. For example, some computing systems may act as a service that provide virtual computing, virtual storage, virtual networking and other virtual services as purchased for variable periods or on a pay-per-use basis (e.g., pay for a certain amount of API (application program interface) transactions or bandwidth) from large pools of re-purposable, multi-tenant computing resources or services.
Such service provider environments may use dashboard style graphical visualization tools to enable customers to analyze and monitor performance metrics of a customer's computing resources within the service provider environment. The system administrators may use dashboards to view a number of trend graphs that may represent system performance metrics. By viewing a dashboard, a system administrator may quickly identify anomalies in certain performance metrics that may indicate a potential problem with a customer's computing resources or software services provided by the service provider environment. Graphical visualization and metrics monitoring tools provided by the service provider may have functionality determined and maintained by the service provider. While the desired monitoring functionality may be selected from monitoring options provided by a service provider to a customer, the monitoring resources may not be modifiable by a customer in order to maintain the overall security of the service provider environment.